better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Bewitching Bell
The Bewitching Bell is an ancient talisman of evil power. It once belonged to the evil ram known as Grogar before it was stolen from him by Gusty the Great. Previously, it is in the possession of Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Krux, Acronix and Iron Baron. However, after the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship defeated the Legion of Doom, the Bewitching Bell restores any stolen magic, and Celestia and Luna team with the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, Discord and the Overlord to freeze them into stone. After which, the bell was disappeared nowhere to be found. The Bewitching Bell eventully found its way into the Desert of Doom and was eaten by Beohernie. When the Ninja and the Mane Six had to get a part of the Land Bounty from Beohernie's stomach, they took the bell out of his stomach as well. Depictions in the Series Past The Bewitching Bell once belonged to Grogar, who reigned over ancient Equestria with an army of monsters. It wasn't until Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors stood up to him that he was deprived of the bell and banished. Afterwards, Gusty hid the bell in a magic cave atop Mount Everhoof, which was protected by a forcefield and powerful winds. March of the Oni Frenemies After millennia, "Grogar" (actually Discord in disguise) and the Omega learned of the bell's location, but are unable to get to it themselves. So they sends their minions, the Legion of Doom to retrieve it for them; not only to become unstoppable, but also teach them about teamwork. After much hardship trying to get the bell separately, the villains decide to finally stop bickering and work together to get the bell, which they did. However, instead of giving it to "Grogar", they kept it hidden and lie that they failed the mission, as part of their own plan to betray the old goat, as well as the Oni and use the bell for themselves. The Summer Sun Setback "Grogar" is still unaware that his minions have his bell and leaves to find another source of power. However, they have no idea on how to use it themselves, so they infiltrate Ninjago to find information about it. After disrupting the Summer Sun Celebration, they are able to enter the forbidden section of the Ninjago Museum of History and find a book all about the Bewitching Bell. They return just in time for "Grogar" to arrive and tell them that he has located another artifact and will leave again to retrieve it. While he was gone, the thirteen work fast to learn the bell's power before he gets back. The Ending of the End: The Fall After much research, Tirek learn to use the bell to absorb magic from living beings and transfer it into others. With this spell, he transfers the magic already within the bell into himself along with Chrysalis, Cozy, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Samukai, Clouse, Chen, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron, advancing them all into higher forms. They then betray "Grogar" and use the bell to steal his magic, which exposed him as Discord. Without his magic, Discord is forced to flee. Coming soon... The Ending of the End: Endings The Legion of Doom cause chaos in Ninjago City and Equestria with the bell. Eventually, the powers of the Bewitching Bell drained off due to the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship, and any magic they stole is restored again once. After the Legion of Doom were turned into stone, the Overlord threw the bell far away, so that it will not be found at all. Rainbow Roadtrip The Belly of the Beast The Bewitching Bell is seen inside Beohernie’s stomach when Zane and Fluttershy enters it. After Rainbow Dash strikes the beetle, it spits out the two along with the bell, the Teapot of Tyrahn, Cole’s hat, and their picnic blanket, leaving the bell lost in the desert. Appearance The Bewitching Bell appears as an old and sinister-looking greenish-teal colored bell with dark-green markings. It has several cracks on it, though it is unknown if it was always had them or that it gained them over time. Powers and Abilities The Bewitching Bell holds extremely powerful magic, and it is very durable to have lasted for thousands of years. One such ability of the bell was that it is able to absorb the magic of a living being and transfer it into another. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *169. "The Belly of the Beast" Gallery F0102DF0-33B4-4A8D-8BD2-6B8F7C1D6B24.jpeg|The Bewitching Bell, after Beohernie spits out Zane and Fluttershy.